Typical wiring boxes of the prior art are shown in FIGS. 18 and 19. Wiring boxes 60 and 65 are used to connect various electrical elements, particularly in a vehicle such as an automobile. Covers 62 are provided on main boxes 61 and 66, respectively, for prevention of water seepage. However, it is recognized that some water will inevitably enter the box and, therefore, wiring box 60 (FIG. 18) has water outlet 63 in its bottom surface. Alternatively, in FIG. 19, wall 68 is provided within main box 61 just within water outlet 67.
However, the foregoing wiring boxes have certain serious deficiencies. Water can enter the boxes through the water outlets, especially when the vehicle is being washed. Moreover, as can be seen in FIG. 19, wall 68 is located inside main box 66. As a result, it reduces the space available and can interfere with and damage the wiring therein.